A Box of Love
by Zhampy
Summary: Random plotless Felix x Isaac fluff. OneShot


**A/N: **I was bored, and unlike most people I wrote this early in the morning just after I'd gotten up (laughs) Aww, I miss this really funny fic that got deleted off for being script format; it had some Earthshipping in it. Buuu. I love this ship, though all you ever really see is Felix x Piers and Isaac x Ivan.

**Author: **Yoru Ryu (Rainy Day)  
**Rating: **K+ (PG)  
**Shippings: **Earthshipping (Felix x Isaac)  
**Warnings: **Nothing 'cept it's BL (Boy Love), duh.  
**Listening To: **Wouldn't It Be Good Cascada

**A Box of Love**

He'd always been an admirer. From afar of course. Times like these didn't accept the feelings welling within him, and he wasn't stupid either. Voicing his private thoughts to those outside the confines of his mind would be extremely dangerous.

Wind Adepts didn't count. Sheba was always too polite and proper to invade his mind without good reason, and even when she had to she apologised heartily and gave much warning. He'd found out Ivan wasn't the same the hard way. It wasn't that the boy was impolite, as he had manners that rivalled Piers', he was just much more spontaneous.

His family would always love him, he knew that. Mother, father, Jenna… they'd always be there to defend him - Jenna more so violently than anyone - and it was wholly appreciated. Every strong family had such a bond and that same bond had been strengthened to beyond a diamond's intensely durable skin after the events of only two years ago. He also knew the object of his affections had gone through the exact same thing, if only along a different path.

The one thing he didn't know and desperately wanted to learn was what his obsession would think of the thoughts pounding around his head. It was just that simple act of talking that he stumbled over. It was such a simple action; walk up to said person, spill your heart into their lap and await the response. Perhaps it was the 'waiting' part that threw him off the trail every time.

He was also fairly certain this particular person had eyes for someone else.

And that he was straight.

It was the blue-haired girl this person liked.

He was sure of it.

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

In two years the village of Vale had been relocated several miles south of it's original home at the foot of Mt Alph. It had taken a lot of backbreaking hard work and toil to get the settlement to it's current state. It had houses for each and every person, the Inn, armoury and the other various shops it had before, and even if they seemed shells of what the original splendour looked like, it was enough and the occupants were happy.

After the release of Alchemy across the world the lands had become more and more dangerous. While Alchemy had all it's good points and brought life, it was that very life that was the hazard. Fresh volcanoes, earthquakes, tornadoes and floods thrashed against each other as Weyward began growing and expanding and with it brought the mutated monsters that had once been innocent wildlife. Apparently not everything could be fixed.

But none of this affected the lives of those in New Vale, for they had five of the very Adepts who'd saved Weyward living with them. Four of it's original villagers; Isaac, Jenna, Garet and Felix as well as one of their companions, Piers.

Nowadays, however, all Felix ever thought about were those overbearing feelings towards one of his former companions. He was also fully aware that others had taken notice of his recent translucent behaviour, but he tried not to worry them overly.

"Look, Felix! If you're just gonna stand there and nod off then you can _sod _off!" Jenna barked at her brother.

So perhaps his behaviour irritated more than worried some people.

"Jenna," Felix sighed immediately, "you're refusing to accept help from anyone anyway." He glanced at the few people stood around doing nothing more than watch the female Fire Adept.

"Look! I don't -augh! Forget it, I don't care anymore." She was currently trying to fish out a small wooden jewellery box from the large pond near their house, and as usual had gathered a crowd that she seemed oblivios to.

As she threw the stick she'd been poking about the water with down with a huff someone from the crowd approached her. "Ah, Jenna? I think the water's a little too deep to poke with a stick."

Whirling around Jenna pointed her finger at the blonde person speaking. "Hey, Isaac. Go in and get it for me, please?"

"What?" Isaac looked surprised. "I'll never be able to find it. The pond's too deep."

"Doesn't wood float?" a member of the crowd asked innocently.

"Not when it's full of jewels!" Jenna shouted and immediately dispersed the people gathered.

_It wasn't full of jewels, just cheap gems of odd colours_, Felix mused to himself and soon found himself left with Jenna and Isaac. If it weren't for his sister's presence his heart would've been racing just being alone with… that person. Isaac.

And Isaac didn't seem to be enjoying himself as he took the full brunt of Jenna's rant about how stupid water was and why it was so wet and why Isaac himself was so inept. The blonde just nodded and shook his head while adding the odd hand gesture for good measure. If Felix knew one thing about Isaac it was that he didn't like confrontation; especially between friends. And even if this little tiff was all good-natured it was making the teenager uncomfortable.

Nodding his head Felix knew how this would go. Jenna would shout, Isaac would worry, Jenna would leave, Isaac would try to fix the problem, Jenna would return to apologise and Isaac would still try to fix whatever the original problem was. It had been repeated hundreds if not thousands of times… exaggeration intended.

Isaac lifted his hands in surrender, "Jenna I-"

"Oh forget it! I'm going to find Piers…"

And just as Felix had predicted Jenna stormed off fuming the only way a Fire Adept could. If he thought about it then Jenna's behaviour was typical crush material. Felix laughed to himself; Isaac was quite the popular boy.

Speaking of which… there Isaac was. Just standing and looking at the spot Jenna had occupied only seconds earlier. Oh, yes, there went his heart. Felix sighed uncomfortably.

"Isaac, you know Jenna. Don't worry about it", he told the younger Earth Adept. "Give her a bit of time to calm down." Half an hour usually did it.

Dropping his hands Isaac stepped over to the edge of the pond to look onto it's surface. "I know, but I still don't like it."

Felix frowned at the frown the other Adept held, before steeling his face into the mask of indifference he was now known for. He walked up to the blonde, "if it's what I think it is then the only thing valuable in the box is the box itself. It's not important."

"But it's my fault it's in there" Isaac replied. "It gets very windy up here and my scarf…" he trailed off to leave Felix to imagine what had happened. Him being blinded and knocking Jenna, perhaps? No matter.

He waited and didn't bat an eyelid as Isaac suddenly walked off without a word. The boy was even more placid than himself and spoke even less. That was quite a feat he thought. He knew the blonde would be back any moment with something to get the wooden box back so it was pointless following.

It was indeed windy up on the hilltop Felix's parents had decided to situate their house. In fact it could almost knock you down if one wasn't careful. Though the breeze was nice he wasn't particularly thrilled about living near water again, and that wind could whip it up good. But perhaps he was being paranoid; it was only a pond after all, albeit a deep one, but still just a pond. On the other hand, any body of water would unnerve a person who couldn't swim. Not being able to swim and the time he jumped from Venus Lighthouse to rescue Sheba… yes, the less said about that the better. He almost shuddered.

He was dragged from his thoughts as Isaac suddenly appeared at his side again. This time with a fishing rod. Now he was interested to see how this would work. The blonde never questioned why Felix was still there waiting for him but just slipped down to sit cross-legged on the ground and toss the bobber in the water.

Felix remained standing. "Is this going to work?"

"I hope so," Isaac smiled lightly and nodded.

A long silence began to stretch out between them. Glancing down at Isaac the blonde didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of conversation, but the silence was beginning to unnerve Felix. It seemed to be growing more and more and crushed down on him till he couldn't breathe and had to let out a long deep breath. A few more breaths and he gained Isaac's attention.

"Is something wrong, Felix?"

Inwardly cringing at such a pathetic overreaction Felix forced a nod. "Of course not."

"O-okay then," Isaac smiled again but didn't look very convinced. "Maybe you should sit down."

Trying to appear nonchalant Felix slowly sank to the floor near Isaac and sat in a more refined position than his friend. "How long have you been doing that? It doesn't seem to be doing much good."

"I have a plan!" Isaac said uncharacteristically loud. "We'll get it back, no worries."

"You don't need to tell me not to worry. I'm not that one that'll be murdered in my sleep," Felix joked. Another silence began to drag along, but this time just watching the small smile on the blonde's lips kept it from becoming uncomfortable.

There weren't many people in Vale around the same age as Felix and Isaac other than Garet and Jenna when they were growing up, so playmates were precious. Maybe it was because of their elements or maybe it was just Garet and Jenna's rampant competitiveness that led to both the Earth Adepts spending more time together. Both were quite and more serious than other children their age, though Isaac did have a more mischievous side to him than Felix did. The younger boy could get away with more being an only child.

As the group spent more and more time together Felix began finding himself more and more jealous of Garet as the redhead seemed to have found a stronger friendship with Isaac than with anyone else. Felix never found a best friend as Jenna was his sister, and though they were friends too, it would never be the same as what Garet and Isaac had.

And as they got yet older he had to stop himself for looking at the other Earth Adept in inappropriate ways. He was well aware that Isaac was too innocent then, and even now, to fully comprehend what the brunette thought of him. And sometimes that hurt the most. He always convinced himself it was just a phase and shouldn't look into it any further. It'd pass.

Even now, when he was clinging to that wooden stake on the night of the eruption those years ago, he could remember thinking only of his family till he noticed Isaac and Garet had appeared at the scene. The two had gone off to get him help… and then nothing. He woke up in the care of the two Proxians. His feelings had to be pummelled down if he were to rescue his family, and Isaac's as well.

Being utterly heartbroken at the Mercury Lighthouse, had been indescribable and he vowed that if Isaac could ever forgive him for they things he'd done he'd tell him how he'd felt for the boy all those years. Of course, that'd never come to fruit but thinking back on it; he'd never put a time limit on such a vow. And he'd been forgiven and he'd forgave.

He shook his head. Such thoughts were pointless. That was in the past and this was the now. "Isaac, did you ever think about the group?"

Isaac kept his eyes on the bobber, "yes, all the time."

"Was there anyone you trusted above all?"

"Oh, uh," the blonde seemed to stumble over the sudden questions. "Well, I always trust Garet, that's like second nature I guess. And Ivan was always reliable and kept a level head and Mia was always there for you when you got in too deep. Piers was a little intimidating at first but he's great too, and Sheba was always calm and made smart choices. Kraden's sort of a given and I've known you and Jenna all my life, so of course I trust you both very much. Um…"

Felix paused to see if Isaac would add any more before he spoke; "I think you are very trust worthy, Isaac."

"Ah, what? Well I, um, thank you."

"After everything the Wise One told you to be the truth, and after all the things you saw on your journey to Prox must have had made a very deep imprint on what the truth was to you. I know I certainly would have taken anything the Wise One said to heart and held on to it as the absolute truth," Felix stated matter of fact. "It takes great courage to disregard all that you've been through to discover the honest truth, no matter how ugly it may be."

Lowering his head to try and hide more of his face in his scarf Isaac muttered something inaudible before looking at Felix, his cheeks red from either his words or the wind, Felix couldn't tell. "We did it as a group," he smiled again with bright blue eyes.

Felix shook his head. "A group always needs a leader. Without a leader there will be internal struggles and arguments that will lead to the group falling apart. A strong leader can hold onto people and lead them along confidently." By this point Isaac was looking more and more red and uncomfortable, but Felix pressed on. "You were our leader, Isaac," the brunette finished.

The blonde Earth Adept looked taken aback, then angry. He scowled at the taller Adept, "that's not true! Don't lie to me Felix, you're bad at it. If I recall right then it was you who was always in the right and knew exactly what was going on, but you never told us about it. From what Jenna told me you even held onto that secret truth until Venus Lighthouse happened. Me and Garet and everyone had to figure it out ourselves," he turned back to watch the water with hard eyes. "And when I think what Alex did to Mia…"

"I know we've been over this too many times, and that I will never get you to fully agree with my reasons, but-"

"You were always the leader, Felix," Isaac interrupted. "All I ever did was answer questions whenever people asked me. That's how we made our way around before we met up with you."

"But the very fact people asked you implies they would follow you," Felix pushed. "And Kraden was often excited to know what you thought of situations."

"Stop it," Isaac stated. The subject irritated him.

Felix bowed his head with a ghost of a smile. "No matter how much you disagree I will always count you as the most trustworthy person I know. And that is why I'm going to tell you something that has been with me since I was a child."

"Oh, really?" Isaac murmured sceptically.

It probably wasn't the best was to tell someone that you're in love with them; get them angry (or as angry as you could get Isaac) and just blurt it out, but he'd riled himself up and wasn't going to turn back now.

Isaac was still watching the bobber in the water with a less than amused expression but he was also paying attention to Felix as his eyes darted back to look at the brunette every so often. Felix could feel his heart in his throat and the sudden unwelcome ringing in his ears almost blurred out the rough whistle of the wind around them. His loose clothes flapped about him wildly as Isaac's own scarf waved madly with the wind as if possessed. He turned his face fully to the other Adept and watched carefully through his curtains of hair. Isaac looked back at him worried.

"Felix, are you oka-"

"I love you, Isaac," he said loudly.

Isaac squinted, "what?" he shouted over the wind. "I didn't hear you!"

Damn the wind! Where had it come from all of a sudden!? Clenching his fists Felix scrunched up his face and dived forward to grab Isaac's face and bring it to his.

Isaac squeaked as he was jerked forward to meet Felix were their lips connected and the older Adept proceeded to kiss his breath away. The wind was now blowing against his back and pushing him to Felix while he just hung there almost lifeless-like with shock.

This was new.

And unexpected.

And… nice? No.

Yes?

He'd never been kissed before. By a girl _or _boy. Jenna used to kiss his cheek when they were younger and maybe now just to tease him or the other boys, and Mia would also give him a peck on the cheek as a thank you if he'd saved her in battle again. But that was it. Nothing like this.

It was like everything around them just wasted away into a while nothingness and they were the only two people who existed - who mattered. It was a short blast of bliss. But it ended far too soon as Felix pulled back and pushed Isaac back as well (who of course was still acting limp and lifeless).

The brunette Adept turned away from Isaac and grasped his own hands in a tight lock and just waited a short while. Isaac himself stayed where he'd been pushed back, staring forward not really seeing anything.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say," Felix stated with no emotion and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Isaac shouted, leaning forward and grabbing the material of Felix's boots. "W-what was-?"

"I told you. I love you," Felix repeated with raised eyebrows. He looked down at Isaac.

"What? Since when?" Isaac sounded desperate.

"Since forever." Felix folded his arms. He didn't exactly sound like a person who was pouring his heart out to the object of his affection.

The knitted brows of the blonde told him of the confusion racing through the others' head. Isaac let go of Felix's boot and sat back on his legs with his head bowed so low his scarf covered his nose. He wrung his hands and started mumbling to himself, "but, but Mia… and Jenna, they…"

When the names of the blue-haired healer and his sister left Isaac and met his ears, a knife was driven firmly into his heart. He winced outwardly, but in all honesty it was to be expected. Any sane man would marry a nice girl, get a job in a shop or in the fields, raise a family and be happy.

He was partly happy that Isaac was smart enough to figure this out and reject him, but it hurt so damn bad! Throwing his emotionless mask up again he crouched down next to the Adept.

"I knew you would never reciprocate my feelings, but that's great too! You don't want to get into something unsure" He inwardly laughed at himself and the words that he lied. If he were truly bad at lying then Isaac would see through him like a wet T-shirt, but it was the thought that counted.

"It's not that…" Isaac said quietly while still hiding his face. He brought a hand to his mouth and held it there over his scarf. His eyes caught the movement as the other Adept shifted to stand again and he reacted without thinking.

Felix's eyes shot wide open as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a body literally tacked him to the ground. He closed his eyes and groaned as his head hit the hard grassy ground.

"I like you just fine."

Only for them to shoot open again. He looked up at Isaac sat over him in shock. "What?"

"I said I like you too." It may not have been that one special four-letter word, but 'like' was also another special word and any other protests were quickly silenced as Isaac covered his lips with his own.

Running his hands through that spiky blonde hair as Isaac kissed him was like a slice of heaven right there. Much better than before. This time Isaac;

Was his.

And he;

Was his.

And he doubted Isaac would try to find that wooden box.

* * *

**A/N: **Lawl, don'tcha just love how you can make characters gay and not have them question themselves. Happy endings! Plotholes! I love them! Yey!

I don't expect many people will have read this as it's not a popular pairing, but if you did then I'd appreciate a **review.** And if by some freak incident you _did _read this _and _like then if you don't review you clearly suck. Good day!


End file.
